


Legacy

by Sulfir



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Worldbuilding, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Politics, but they got a cute friendship going on, idk what im doing, no beta we die like men, so kakaobi are children so no actual relationship shit sorry, sorry - Freeform, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfir/pseuds/Sulfir
Summary: Obito's clan wield fire as well as they breathe and red eyes tell of no mercy on a battlefield. But is it a bit deeper than just an inherited genius?Kakashi's father is his hero until he hears news that goes against everything he has ever believed.Orochimaru fights for the Konoha guild but wonders what it would be like to be trusted by those whose back he protects.Sakumo is tired, so very tired. It's a chance encounter that wakes him up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Legacy

**obito - family**

Obito has always hated his clan. 

Not everybody because he could never hate the small smiles that Toshiro greets him with when he buys groceries. Or the never-ending thank you’s from Hayami after a particularly rough babysitting job. Especially the 100-watt smile that Shiori-obaasan sends his way when he comes to visit her at the shrine. 

But there are also whispers that follow his every step within the clan compound. Snickers followed by words like “halfbreed” or “incompetent.” Sometimes it’s not even about him, but about the mother he never met. A woman who he knows only by the brief memory of a lullaby and the utterance of “whore” by the adults. 

It might have been better if he could wield fire the way the rest of his clan can. The Uchiha are renowned for their abilities as blacksmiths and warriors; a high level of production with the manpower to protect it. Meaning that they are the desired ally of many clans. There is only one thing that prevents many from committing to an alliance: the Uchiha attitude. The arrogance they wear like a cloak, while well earned, is very demeaning towards the proud disposition of potential allies. 

And that was Obito’s main issue. He was only viewed as an Uchiha in name and appearance. He did not have the genius level of fire manipulation nor the physique for metalworking. The cherry on top was his personality. If you described the opposite of an Uchiha, so friendly, cooperative, and clumsy, you would get Uchiha Obito. 

“Obtio-kun, come closer. Today is the day that I shall bring you closer to understanding our clan’s history.” Shiori-obaasan gestured with her gnarled hands in front of her.

She held her hands out and a purple fire spread out in front of her, condensing to form a man. “This is Kagutsuchi, the man we praise for our gift of fire and metal. Do you know how we obtained these gifts?” The fire morphed into the three tomoe that reside within the sharingan. 

“I don’t think so. I only know that he is the reason why we have the sharingan, but I don’t know how or why.”Obtio replied, a bit embarrassed.

Shiori must have read his reaction, “It’s okay child. Not many of our clan know more than the fact Kagutsuchi is our guardian deity. I would be impressed if you could find anyone under the age of 50 who knew this story,” she snorted. 

Then she gestured with her hands and the fire seemed to dance. The purple hue cast a shadow upon both of them, he could see Shiori’s eyes grow darker. “The younger generations throw away our clan’s history. They stray farther and farther away from what it means to be an Uchiha, to truly embody the name presented to us.”

The fire erupted upwards, and he flinched away but her face stayed set in a grim line. “Those people are fools.”

(And she knew they were. The current Uchiha clan were not able to uphold the traditions of the past, discarding them as needless ceremonies. They continued to alienate themselves from the rest of the world, using their superior skillset as a platform to look down at all the other clans. This hubris would become shackles to the clan’s future. 

But Shiori knew that she did not have much time left in this world, she would not be alive to guide the clan away from such a future. Her only hope lies in the young man who stood in front of her. Uchiha Obito could become the one to wield the true power of an Uchiha for the first time in over a century.) 

Obito sat for a second as Shiori’s eyes seemed to look right through him. “Uhh, Shiori-obaasan?” 

“Oh, yes. Sorry. Shall I continue the tale?” She smiled at him, her crow’s feet wrinkling and eyes closed and his heart was hit with a sudden pang. He realized that he would never give up this feeling. A warmth nestled right next to his heart, overwhelming the constant ache that has always seemed to plague him. He searched for the right word to describe what he was feeling but could only come up with one: _family._

(Shiori could also see something else about the boy. A darkness that seemed to fester around his character. It gave her a sense of foreboding. She could only hope that he could escape its grasp one day.)

**kakashi - breathing**

Kakashi hated his dad. 

Well not actually. His dad was the strongest around and it infuriated Kakashi that he could not even touch the man in a spar. Hatake Sakumo was a beast. Literally. 

Known as the White Fang, his dad was considered a guardian to many. The visage of a large white wolf was not uncommon within dangerous forests or larger scale battles. Sometimes he was trailed by a smaller wolf, which would, in fact, be Kakashi. There was nothing better than the pride he felt when his father would be thanked for his heroic deeds. 

But recently his dad has been leaving home without him a lot more. His once upbeat and goofy demeanor dampened by something, though he tried to hide it behind false smiles and empty words. Kakashi was having none of it. 

So after trying many ways to subtly pry it out of the man during dinner or a spar, he decided he would have to hear the source of the problem. So as his dad was out completing missions from the guild, Kakashi put on a dark cloak and was in his wolf form running.

It didn’t take him long to arrive at the outskirts of the town where he quickly reverted forms. He kept his hood pulled down low, not letting a hint of his silver hair show. It would be a dead giveaway. Instead, he hunched his back a bit and drew his shoulders closer to his body. It gave the impression that he was trying to appear smaller than he actually was. Which was perfect for gathering information in the slums of a town. He would seem just like another orphan who may or may not be a fan of pickpocketing.

He wandered close to a near desolate bar and stood near a window outside with a can in front of him. He could hear most of the conversations inside thanks to his excellent senses, he could thank his wolf genes for that. He had collected a fourth coin to put in his can from a passerby when he first heard mention of his father.

“Y’all hear ‘bout what happened to the White Fang?” Voice one asked. 

“What? He pull off another fuckin’ miracle mission or something? I couldn’t give a shit Danny. Guy is just put on a pedestal ‘cause he has connections in the guild.” Voice two replied. 

“Shut the fuck up Ted. And no, that ain’t what fucking happened you piece of shit. I hear he failed a mission and it ended up sparking a war between guilds. Konoha and Iwa from what I heard.” Danny told him with a snicker. 

Ted seemed to whistle, “Goddamn man. That is some tough shit. As much as I do hate the guy, I wouldn’t want to be caught between those two behemoths.” 

“You got that right. Oh shit dude look at Brittany’s as-”

Kakashi had to take a deep breath to calm himself. He felt off-balance. There was no way that his dad failed a mission without telling him. Even if he did, it was such a large mission that it had sparked a war? Is that why his dad looked so haggard? 

But there was no way right? His dad could not have failed a mission, he was the most powerful person Kakashi had ever seen. But those people said that he did. That he failed. That his dad was a reason a lot of people were going to lose their lives. 

Kakashi refused to believe it.

But his brain didn’t stop. It continued to come up with hundreds of scenarios of how his dad failed, a consequence of being a genius. Every single one hurt more than the last. 

It didn’t take long for his little shoulder trick to become less of an act as he tried to make himself as small as possible. His eyes fixated on the way the coins in the can seemed to gleam in the sunlight. Kakashi doesn’t move for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i dont know if you could tell by the tags but i have no idea what im doing with this au. ive wanted to do something fantasy related for a while now, but i had no idea to put it into words. it wasnt until i figured out about 3 hours ago that i wanted to use obitos character that i could actually start writing this bad boy. in this i will try to work on my world building ability and dialogue. sorry if i sound stiff sometimes, it's a bad habit that i want to get out of. 
> 
> in other news, if you want me to continue this please leave a comment! im not very good at keeping myself motivated when it comes to writing, but seeing if someone wants me to write more would definitely help. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! love you all <3


End file.
